yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Supreme King
| romaji = Haō | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} Supreme King ( Haō) is a series (archetype in the anime) of DARK Dragon-Type monsters (except the two "Gates", which are Fiends) used by Zarc in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. The archetype contains two sub-archetypes, "Supreme King Servant Dragon" and "Supreme King Gate". Playing Style The Supreme King Deck doesn't have a really articulated play style by itself given its small membership but can work effectively as an engine. Using "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm", the player is capable of toolboxing into the "Supreme King Gates", the archetype's main sources of a Pendulum Scale. Since both "Supreme King Gate Zero" and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" have Scale values of 0 and 13 respectively, they can potentially allow for monsters of any Level to be Pendulum Summoned, although "Infinity" carries a restriction of controlling no monsters in order to Pendulum Summon. Since they cannot do enough on their own given they have few members, the archetype is thus better mixed with other Pendulum cards to maximize the benefits. The "Supreme King" archetyp pairs extremely well with the "Magician" archetype, especially "Zarc Magician" monsters, consisting of "Iris Magician", "Black Fang Magician", "White Wing Magician" and "Violet Poison Magician" who provide a handful of benefits. For starters, most of them are DARK monsters so they cannot conflict with the Pendulum Effect of "Darkwurm". Secondly their Pendulum Scales have values of 1 and 8, which mix well with the "Supreme King" cards since "Darkwurm" is a Level 4 and both "Gates" are Level 7. Thirdly these "Magicians" along either "Astrograph Sorcerer" or "Chronograph Sorcerer" are one of the ways to Special Summon "Supreme King Z-ARC", the archetype's boss monster. Additionally, the effect of "Darkwurm" to Special Summon itself from the Graveyard makes it a useful discard fodder for cards such as "Pendulum Call" as the player can instantly gather the means for a Pendulum Summon for no cost and their Pendulum Scales will go uninterrupted. As a result of this mixture the "Supreme King" archetype is capable of more moves, involving greater flexibility in both Pendulum Summon and other Summon mechanics, being able to perform Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon. For Fusion, both "Zero" and "Infinity" can provide some help since "Zero" can destroy itself along "Infinity" to search for any "Fusion" card that can help conduct a Fusion Summon, some useful choices including "Miracle Synchro Fusion" and "Odd-Eyes Fusion". Given the Deck's mostly DARK nature, they can also Fusion Summon "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon". For Synchro Summoning purposes, "White Wing Magician" being a Level 4 can open possibilities for either Level 7, 8 or Level 11 Synchro Summoning when paired with either a Level 3, 4 or 7. Since unlike other Tuner Pendulum Monster, she has no restriction on what she can Summon (but using her after being Pendulum Summoned will banish her), she is an ideal Tuner for generic Synchro Monsters such as "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend", "PSY-Framelord Omega" or "Enlightenment Paladin". If needed other monsters can be used too, such as "Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit", "Timebreaker Magician" or "Noble Dragon Magician" can open up room for Level 7 Synchro Summoning such as "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" or "Moonlight Rose Dragon". Some of these cards can combo well with "Miracle Synchro Fusion" as well. Finally for Xyz Summon the archetype can gain easier access to either Rank 4 or Rank 7 monsters, ranging from utilitarian ones such as "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" or "Startime Magician" to the likes of "Number 11: Big Eye" or "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon". "Darkwurm" is interesting due to its self-revival ability from the Graveyard which potentially mitigates some of the otherwise common and taxing cost of Pendulum-Xyz tactics. After dumping the "Z-ARC" Magicians be detaching them, they can be banished for "Z-ARC". For Pendulum Summon other additional and more mainstreamed cards such as "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" or "Archfiend Eccentrick" can be useful as well. The former can search either of the "Gates" and many of the aforementioned "Magicians", while "Eccentrick" is an effective removal card. In other words, the "Supreme King" archetype is fairly flexible since they can be mixed with multiple cards and provide a handful of utilitarian uses. As per the Master Rule 4, the deck loses its Pendulum Summon power. However, they player would often stand without Pendulum Summon as per the Pendulum Effect of "Infinity". After swarming the Field with lower Monster, the player can bring out "Suprem King Dragon" Extra Deck Monsters and use them to press the opponent. After your opponent gets rid of them and you managed to Get "Z-ARC" on the field, you can use "Supreme King's Wrath" to devastate, or even finish the opponent. Weaknesses * Since they are a Pendulum archetype, they are vulnerable to cards such as "Anti-Spell Fragrance" which can shut them down in the spot. * Their small membership demands that the player mixes them with something else to make the most of it, and thus more than likely adopt that Deck's weaknesses as well. * "Infinity" can be more trouble than an aid due to its "no monster" clause to perform a Pendulum Summon. * The player should also prioritize which Summon mechanic to boost while mixing and be selective of the cards to use for that purpose, as using too many cards can lead to unfortunate draws. Recommended cards Example Decks References Category:Anime and manga only archetypes